Paparazzi
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: She called him Mr. Stalker because that is what he is. Her very own, paparazzi stalker. And he has no plans on ever leaving her side.


**Oh look, I re-edited this because it was crap the first time with a bunch of grammar and spelling errors! Hopefully it's less crappy now hurhur

* * *

**

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi,_

* * *

**January**

She doesn't hear the camera snapping.

She doesn't notice the man hiding in the shadows of her tree.

She doesn't know that he's smiling and licking his lips.

When her bodyguards bring him in, he is dirty and cut up. Apparently there had been a fight. She ties her long pink hair back into a messy pony tail and sets her book down. Getting off her couch, she follows the noise. There is a huge commotion coming from the loft area. There are many people shouting and screaming. Profanity is thrown here and there, then the sound of a huge fist colliding with a filthy jaw. Five shadows spread across the ground, two bulky ones hold down a male who is kneeling on the ground. The other two are her parents.

Carefully, trying not make any noise, she gently opens the loft door a little wider and peers into the room. Her emerald eyes widen, not in terror, but in utter hatred and dismay.

It's him again.

Her paparazzi stalker.

The raven haired bastard had been following her for several months now, ever since her debut as an international super model or perhaps it was when her parents announced to the entire country that she would become the sole heiress to the Haruno fortune and legacy. Not a very smart move.

Because now she had men and women following her, chasing her down her own street to either get an autograph or beg for money.

Then there was this guy, the freakiest person she had the displeasure of meeting.

Her parents are furious, livid actually. Her father starts bellowing like a madman, telling Mr. Stalker to leave his daughter alone or they'll call the police again. Her mother is just as furious, screaming like a banshee, ready to tear his head off for coming near her precious little girl.

One of the body guards picks up his cell phone and starts dialing the police while the other one moves to take him outside, but just as he pulls him up and ushers him to the door; their eyes meet.

And he smirks.

Chills go down her spine. She really wants to punch him in the face.

That shiny glint in his eyes tells her, _I'll be seeing you around_.

**February**

Today she is visiting her best friend Yamanaka Ino, a fellow model. They've known each other well over fifteen years and have spent every waking minute together. A long time ago, back when they weren't leading busy lives, they fought over boys and shopped at the mall for clothes they couldn't afford.

Nowadays, things are a little different. Instead of fighting over boys, they're fighting over themselves. Though they love each other, they consider themselves rivals. They can buy anything they want, whenever they want, because they have the money and power. But none of that stuff every gets into her head, she doesn't care for fame or glory. She just loves doing what she does.

11:45 am

They're at her favorite café in little Paris, a small place in the district of Shibuya.

"Sakura!" Ino runs and hugs her in an iron grip, practically squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"I-it's nice to see you too Ino, please let me go!"

They both giggle as the blonde woman sets her down and they take their seats. A very cute waiter comes and hands them their menus, winking at Sakura before he leaves. She smiles back politely, already used to things like these, and starts reading the menu. Several minutes later the same waiter comes back and takes their order before disappears again. Ino finishes texting and puts her phone back into her Gucci purse. She smiles widely at the pink haired woman.

Sakura can't help but smile too, "Why are you so happy?"

Ino bites her lips and can't hold it back anymore, "Sakura, I haven't told anyone this yet. Not even my parents, but I'm telling you first because you're my best friend and I love you."

She cocks her eyebrow, "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" She sticks out her left hand and on her ring finger is a 6 karat, Harry Winston platinum ring.

She covers her gasp with her manicured hands, "No…way."

"Yes way, Shikamaru asked me last week and I want you to be my maid of honor; please say yes?"

Suddenly she's sitting on top of Ino and wrapping her arms around her neck, "Of course! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! You better let me help plan this wedding!"

The blonde quickly clasps her hand over Sakura's mouth, "Not so loud! I don't want the paparazzi finding out!"

"Oh sorry!" Sakura goes and sits back in her seat, "Speaking of paparazzi, I saw Mr. Stalker yesterday when I went to go pick up my cousin's kids from school. He actually had the nerve to follow me there of all places!"

"Speak of the devil." Ino directs her glare across the street and Sakura's eyes follow.

They can't see him that well, but they know it's him. He's sitting inside the coffee shop and doesn't even make a move to turn away after being caught. He just continues to stare, taking a ship of his drink. She's not going to give in so easily and turns her back to him, trying to ignore the way his eyes make her feel very uneasy.

**March**

Her birthday is this month and she's turning twenty-three.

Unlike most celebrities who enjoy throwing lavish parties to celebrate their birth, she doesn't want one.

All she wants to do is have a small Italian themed get together with all her friends.

Hyuga Hinata is with her today, they're sitting in her backyard on the ground. Their feet is dangling over the edge of the pool, touching the water and splashing each other. They giggle and enjoy the peaceful spring morning.

"How's Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"F-fine, still eats ramen like no t-tomorrow."

They laugh and continue to fool around.

"W-what do you plan on doing f-for your birthday?"

"Just a small dinner with my friends. Nothing big, I'm so over that."

Before Hinata can speak, the family dog comes to her side with something in his mouth. Sakura pats his head and takes the package from him. It's a red box wrapped in white and gold ribbons, the card says it's from a secret admirer. She has a bad feeling about this.

She slowly opens the box and expects to see someone's head or body parts, instead her mouth falls open. Her purple haired friend asks what's wrong and looks worried. She pulls out glass slippers and a diamond tiara with shaky hands. She doesn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed.

There is a note in the slippers that falls out and lands on her lap, Sakura opens it and reads it out loud;

_Will you be mine? Just until midnight, my beautiful Cinderella._

**April**

Today she feels the need to reminisce on her old life before she is featured in Maxim magazine.

She takes out her old photo albums and flips open to the first page. The corners of her lips curl.

What a huge forehead she had, still has actually. She has since grown into it and now loves this part of her body, however her bangs tend to cover it up from time to time.

Back then, no one looked at her and called her pretty. She was constantly made fun of because she was a too different. How ironic now that the people who once called her ugly are practically bowing at her feet. By the time she's in the middle of the album, her eyes land on one peculiar picture.

She's standing with her loud mouth friend Naruto, her old middle school teacher Kakashi, and that boy. She's hugging him with a wide smile while he is scowling. She was head over heels for him, even when he ignored and made a fool of her. What an idiot she was to act so pathetic around a boy. She shakes her head and rids herself of such memories, that was in the past and she has since learned to move on. Her dignity and prids keeps her from repeating the past.

Suddenly, there is a knock on her window and a bottle tied to a branch sits waiting for her. She is a little weary and suspicious, but gets up anyways. Opening the window carefully, she unties the bottle and brings it in, quickly closing the window.

There are two pieces of paper inside, an old picture and another note.

The cork pops open and everything falls out. The note says;

_I'm sorry._

That's all and she's only let in confusion.

Then she takes the picture and gasps, it's the same one in her album. Only this time, Naruto and Kakashi's faces are scratched off.

**May**

There are more paparazzi tonight and she doesn't know why.

She only went out on a dinner date with her friend, nothing else.

But everyone's making a huge deal out of it and soon the entire restaurant is crowded with people.

Sakura inwardly groans and looks at her companion with a somber expression, "I'm so sorry Neji, I didn't mean for our evening to get ruined."

He only shrugs and smiles, "It's okay, I'm used to them already so it's no big deal."

However, they can't finish their meals because more people are storming in and shouting and taking pictures.

"You want to get out of here?"

She grins, "Definitely."

They get up and make a dash for the back. She's holding onto his hand and they run past the chefs in the kitchen. When they make it out, everything is quiet and calm. There's no one in the ally, just a couple stray cats, or so they think. She links arms with Neji's and they decide to go to the park. A camera starts clicking wildly. The photographer is seething. Mad that _his_ girl is going out with someone else. He will make her see, they belong together.

**June**

For several weeks she's been receiving nothing but flowers, boxes filled with her favorite candy, and paper cut outs of hearts. At first she thought they were sweet; then it got annoying real quickly.

She didn't even need to guess who is sending them.

He leaves no name, but she knows it.

He leaves no trace, but she knows where.

Amazingly, her parents say nothing unusual about this. They just assume it's all from loving fans and that they're just expressing admiration for her. She rolls her eyes behind her parents back and stuffs the next batch of gifts with everything else she received. Her downstairs closest is filled with unopened boxes, unread cards, and dying flowers. She's afraid that if she throws any of this stuff away her stalker might find out and become furious.

But this was getting ridiculous.

At night, she writes a note and leaves it on her front porch.

The next morning she gets up extra early and sneaks downstairs, pass the body guards. She opens the door and sees the note still there, however there is red paint on it. She grabs it and reads his response.

_Because I need you. I'll die if I can't have you. I…you._

The middle word is scratched out, but she knows what it says.

* * *

_Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that girl is mine,_

* * *

**July**

Her friends and parents don't understand why she keeps doing this.

She's the most eligible bachelorette in all of Japan and yet she continues to turn down men, refusing offers of romantics dates and late night getaways. She doesn't say why, just tells them it's not the right time.

As she sits in her art studio, looking through her window ceiling and gazing into the night sky, there are footsteps reverberating through the messy room. She doesn't care about cleaning up the place because no one visits her here; this is her sanctuary to escape the stress of reality.

He stands next to her as she lays down on the floor, never really meeting his face, but knowing he is there. She gazes at the bright moon and tries to find the rabbit hiding in the light.

She hears him crouch down and feels his warm breath on her cheek, his soft and callous hands tracing invisible lines on her bare neck and shoulder. Her heart is racing and is pretty sure he can hear it as well as she can. Surprisingly, there is no fear or anger.

Just for tonight, she will let him sit next to her and not scream.

**August**

She falls to the ground and starts to cry.

Silent tears roll down her cheek and lands in her shaking hands.

She's alone in her room, there is no one home.

Despite being surrounded by so many people, she can't help but feel so utterly alone.

All the smiles, the glitz and glamour; they meant nothing if she wasn't happy.

And she's been unhappy for a while.

There is a squeaking noise coming from her window and she looks up from where she's fallen.

Her window is misty, but there is a smiley face drawn on the glass and under it are kind words;

_Please smile._

**September**

The park is surprisingly quiet for an autumn afternoon. Usually there were several kids running and screaming, teenagers gossiping amongst themselves, just people in general scattered around the place. Instead, it is only her and two other people. Lovers, she could obviously tell. His arms are wrapped around her affectionately as the woman leans her head against his chest.

She misses the noise and chaos, it distracted her from her own lonliness.

The orange and yellow leaves fall from the trees like raindrops, landing carelessly all over the ground. It was quite beautiful actually, to just sit down and watch nature take its course.

Her sketching pencil falls from her numbing hand. As she bends down to pick it up, her tiny fingers wrap around large pale ones. They stay that way for a while, neither one moving or saying anything. She didn't expect to see him again; he did disappear from her life for about a month now. She just assumed he had given up on her like all the other men. But he is persistent.

She lets go of the pencil and slowly leans back against the bench.

Their eyes met again.

Instead of seeing his usual unemotional and hardened eyes, he looks rather tired.

He places the pencil on her sketch board and takes a seat next to her.

It is a while before she moves and starts drawing again.

Eleven more minutes went by before he speaks.

"What are you drawing?"

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"Why?"

"I want to go to Italy."

"Okay."

**October**

She loves Halloween and she's not afraid to admit it.

Her spirits lifts a little as it is All-Hallows Even. She loves wearing costumes and passing out candy to all the children.

This year she is going to a party with her friends and dressing up as an angel. It's a white spaghetti strap dress that shows off a moderate amount of skin. Her accessories consist of a gold halo and small, feathery wings. Ino is wearing a purple playboy bunny outfit and Hinata is a witch.

The Halloween party is at the Hilton hotel, many celebrities are expected to attend, which would mean a hoard of paparazzi will likely be there. An orange and black carpet is rolled out to the entrance and soon all the famous people start arriving. Limousines and other overpriced cars start rolling up. Despite how flashy everything is, it is amusing to see how elaborate some of the costumes are. At least these celebs know how to have fun.

Inside is a nightclub filled with demons and ghouls, women in skimpy outfits, and skeletons on the dance floor. Ino walks back to her friends with three drinks in hand.

They make a toast and drink their shots.

"Oh my god, who is that delicious looking man over there?" Ino points to the corner and they all turn.

He's wearing a black mask, covering the upper part of his face. He's dressed as a dark angel, all black, from the wings to the horns on his head.

"Ino, you're engaged." Sakura says.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't check out whoever I think is fine."

Sakura rolls her eyes and sneaks a peak at said man, she had to admit; he does look mighty fine. His black dress shirt is slightly loose and unbuttoned, showing off a little bit of his chiseled chest. Smooth, ivory skin glowed underneath the fluorescent light.

"You should go over there and say hi." Ino nudges her with her elbow.

"What? No!"

"Why not? You are single."

"Yeah, but not willing to mingle."

"When are you going to live a little? You can't stay alone forever you know."

Ino is right, but that doesn't mean she's ready. She's still a little confused and weary. Adding pressure to her problems wouldn't help at all. The last thing she needs is to be involved in a one night stand with some stranger she met at a costume party. But as her eyes turn again to look at the dark angel, he is gone. Leaving no trace that he was even there.

"Look, he left."

Ino snaps her fingers, "Damn, I thought you two would make a really cute couple."

"Tall, dark, and handsome? Not my type."

"Then what the hell is? Short, white, and ugly?"

"Excuse me." There was a tap on her shoulder and all three women turns to the voice.

All mouths fall open except Sakura's. She kept hers tight and forms a thin line with her lips, indicating that she is beyond annoyed right now. This man must have balls of steel to follow her here and ruin her favorite holiday.

"May I have this dance?"

A slow song just happens to be play right at that moment.

Before she can say anything, Ino shouts a yes for her and pushes her into his arms. Without leaving any space for argument, she is gently dragged onto the dance floor. His arms wraps around her slender waist as she subconsciously wraps hers around his neck. He pulls her closer until their chests are pressed together and she feels him breathing down her neck. For some reason, it feels las though everyone has moved aside to watch these two dance. She suddenly feels self-conscious and hates the way people are staring at her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." It comes out as a weak whisper.

His presses his forehead on hers and they stop moving, "Trick or treat."

She leans in and covers his mouth with hers.

**November**

It's the end of autumn and winter is fast approaching. The air is growing colder by the second. When she breathes, her breath forms a tiny shroud of mist. The skies are fading from baby blue to a menacing gray. There will be no sunshine for a while.

She has a photo shoot for fashion week in Tokyo today. The theme is Winter Dreams, the main colors are different shades of blue, white, and black. There is a model in another room that is doing jeans and shirts, another is doing formal wear. Her section is on evening dresses and ballroom gowns. She has yet to meet the photographer and she's growing rather impatient, he or she was supposed to have arrived twenty minutes ago. Her art director and manager are growing worried by the second, biting their nails and pacing back and forth.

Finally, the studio door opens and he walks in.

Life was a cruel bitch.

"I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was murder."

"What happened?" Her manager squeaks.

"There was a car accident and no one was moving, so I paid my taxi driver and walked the rest of the way here."

"You must be freezing, I could get you something hot to drink."

"A cup of coffee would be nice."

She watches silently as _her_ manager goes to fetch _him_ a drink. Her narrows as he takes off his coat and sets his photography equipment down. He turns to her and smirks, but it is quickly wiped away when the art director starts barking orders for the both of them. She takes her position next to the frozen tree in her midnight blue evening gown. He takes his stance behind the umbrella lights, preparing to take the first shot.

"You look nice."

"I know."

**December**

By now she is so used to people shoving cameras in her face that she doesn't even notice how many people are surrounding her. There is an ocean of photographers and fans all waiting to see her. She hears people shouting her name and begging for an autograph. Letting out a haggard sigh, she complies a little, signing some pictures here and there and posing for some cameras. But after a couple minutes, she makes a quick getaway, covering her noticeable pink hair with a black beanie.

She doesn't know where her legs are taking her, but she doesn't care. All she wants to do is run and get as far away as possible. There is no room for air at all, and when she finally stops, she is gasping for oxygen.

When she slowly stands up, her eyes widen in surprise.

She is at the spot.

Right outside the carnival.

Standing right next to the bench where she first professed her undying love to him.

It makes her go berserk.

She hates him

Hates him.

With all the fury of a thousand suns.

Of all places for her to escape from the paparazzi, she ends up in here.

She made her peace and moved on. Now she is a strong, beautiful, and confident woman with a wide forehead who doesn't chase after boys that don't love her back. In fact, she could have anyone in the world with just the snap of a finger.

And yet, she can't bring herself to do it.

Not because she's very prideful and a bit sexist, but because there is still a small part of her that won't move on, no matter how hard she tries.

She sits down on the bench and feels a tear slide down her face, instantly freezing against her skin.

Suddenly it's flicked away and she's pulled up on her feet. Her face contorts into anger.

"I hate you so much _Sasuke_," The name feels foreign and salty on her tongue, probably because she hasn't said it for a while, "You were so cruel to me. After I tell you how much I love you, you had the galls to knock me out and leave me on a bench to freeze to death! And now, of all times, you decide to stalk me! If you think I'm going to forgive you so easily think again Uchiha, I'm sick of your face. I hope you get run over by s speeding truck!"

She doesn't know this, but he likes it when she screams at him. Her irritation only makes her even more attractive. The corners of his lip tug and he's slightly smiling. She sees this and slaps him across the face and he's taken aback. Even she is slightly stunned by her actions and steps back, watching as his pale cheek turns into a bruising red.

"…you hit me."

"Serves you right."

Her eyes narrow at him and she turns to leave, but his hands catch her arm. She tries to rip away from his touch, this only makes his grip tighten. He doesn't plan on letting her go until he has his say.

"Sakura, will you please just listen to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I…"

"Because you what? Love me? It's a little too late Uchiha, I am_ over_ you."

He doesn't like the way she spits out his family name.

"I know apologizing won't change how you feel towards me."

"Damn straight."

He brings her closer until are only inches apart, "But I'll say I'm sorry anyways, because I truly am."

"Apology not accepted."

He knew she'd say that, "But will it make you happy if I told you I was wrong?"

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"I was wrong, about you, about us. I know how I can be. I mean and cold, I push others away without really thinking about what I'm doing. But look at me now, I only talk to a couple friends, I'm a low income photographer, and I'm lonely. But you've made something of yourself. Your love for others made you into the person you are now. I was a blind fool who couldn't see I let the best thing in my life go."

Their noses are almost touching and she can see the sorrow in his eyes. He is truly and deeply sorry for what he has done. However, it was going to take a lot more than realizing the truth before he gets her forgiveness.

"Why are you telling me all this now? You'd had so many chances to tell me you love me and you wait until I'm famous?"

He smirks, "I had to," His free hand takes out two tickets from his coat pocket. "I needed the time and money to buy these."

"What are those?"

"You said you wanted to go to Italy."

She opens her mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. Instead, Sasuke takes this as a sign to kiss her, which is exactly what he does. She resists a little, until his tongue starts coaxing hers and she's suddenly wrapped in his arms, slowly responding to him. He bites her lower lip and starts sucking on it, earning him a whimpering moan. He smirks as she pulls back, her eyes closed. When they flutter open, she blushes as he smiles darkly at her.

"I take that as a yes?"

"For now, but don't expect anything else from me."

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and leads her away, "We'll see about that."

"You are such a stalker."

"Only until you love me."

* * *

_Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi_

**

* * *

Yes, I hope this is better now.**


End file.
